


Wanna Be Missed

by wintershelter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s03e02 The Powers That Be, F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Clary and Izzy haven't spent much time together since Izzy's appointment as the new Weapon's Master of the New York Institute. Clary intends to do something about it.A Clizzy smut piece for 3x02.





	Wanna Be Missed

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write Clizzy smut since the new season started. I've been listening to Hayley Kiyoko's _Expectations_ on repeat for the past day and it inspired me to get off my ass and make those dreams happen.
> 
> Title from the song "Wanna Be Missed" off the same album.

Clary blearily rubbed her eyes as she finally finished working on her sketch. She picked up her phone and turned on the screen to see the time. The soft blue light showed her that it was coming up on two in the morning.

Clary started, not realizing it had gotten so late. She had been idly drawing, waiting for Izzy to finish working to come by. Izzy had promised to come see her after she had finished reviewing the footage of the latest demon attack, but it looked like she had forgotten. Izzy had been working hard since she had been promoted to her new position and between Clary's new training regime, the two of their schedules had clashed to the point it had been literal weeks since they'd had more than a few shared words and touches in the Institute halls. The two of them had made promises to spend some time together tonight and even had a date planned for the weekend, but it seemed that Izzy would need a bit of a reminder.

Clary put down her colored pencils and set about to go search for her girlfriend. She didn't have to go to far, finding Izzy seated over at the computers in the Institute's main room.

“What are you doing, Iz?” Clary asked innocently, putting her hands on the back of Izzy's chair.

Izzy barely spared a glance at Clary over her shoulder. “I'm working on trying to identify the demon from the attack.”

“And just how long have you been sitting here?” Clary asked, an eyebrow raised.

“I-” Izzy started before she glanced at the time in the corner of the screen and turned her head to look at the redhead. “Oh shit, Clary, I didn't realize it had gotten so late.”

Clary made a sympathetic face, putting her hands on Izzy's shoulders and kneading her fingers into them. “It's okay, Izzy. You've just been working so hard though, I was really looking forward to spending an evening relaxing with you.”

Izzy moaned as Clary massaged a particularly tight spot. “That feels so good.” Izzy said, tipping her head back.

“Well, maybe if you spent more time in the hands of your loving girlfriend rather than hunched over a computer, you'd feel better.” Clary said cheekily.

Izzy leaned her head back all the way so she could look upside at Clary. “You're right, you're right." She sighed. "I just want to solve this before anyone else gets hurt.”

“Well, working yourself to the point of exhaustion isn't gonna do anyone any good.” Clary said. “Even Alec knows when it's time to go home and he's the Head of the Institute.”

Izzy spun around in her chair, facing Clary. “When did you go and get so wise?”

Clary scrunched up her nose in thought. “Probably around the time I started to see you start working yourself to the bone.” Clary brushed Izzy's hair behind her ear, her face becoming more serious. “I miss you, Iz.”

Izzy wrapped her fingers around Clary's belt loops and tugged Clary into her lap. “I miss you too.”

Izzy shifted forward to kiss Clary's soft lips. The redhead opened her mouth, allowing Izzy to deepen the movement. Izzy felt her chair rolled backwards into the desk as Clary pushed herself closer, tangling her fingers in Izzy's hair in an effort to deepen their embrace.

Their make out session would have gone on for much longer if the two of them hadn't heard the tapping sound of footsteps approaching. Both Izzy and Clary unwrapped themselves from each other and jumped apart. Izzy swore she saw the flash of blonde hair retreating out of the room, but Clary was giggling and grabbing Izzy's hand to pull her down the hall and she forgot all about it.

Izzy wasn't even surprised when she realized Clary had led them to her room. As soon as Clary shut the door behind them, she pressed Izzy into it.

“I missed you so much, babe.” Clary mumbled against her lips.

“Me too, Clar.” Izzy breathed out, before swallowing Clary's next breath in a deep kiss.

Izzy's hands roamed up Clary's back, feeling as she reached the band on her bra. Clary tipped her head forward against Izzy's shoulder and panted, pressing one leg between hers. Izzy rubbed herself against Clary's leg, the delicious friction sending sparks up pleasure through her.

“If we don't move soon, I'm gonna come right here.” Clary warned, pressing a few open mouthed kisses to Izzy's collar bone.

“That can be arranged.” Izzy said with a smirk, hands trailing down to knead Clary's ass. “But I wanna suck you off today and the bed would be more preferable for that.”

“God, Izzy.” Clary gasped, rocking her hips forward at her words.

Izzy didn't say anything, instead choosing to grab Clary's face and pull her in for another kiss. Izzy stepped forward, guiding Clary backwards toward the bed. She fell onto it with Shadowhunter grace. Izzy continued to cup Clary's face in her hands, kissing her fiercely as she grasped the edges of Izzy's shirt.

Izzy removed her hands, letting Clary pull off the silky garment. Izzy grabbed the bottom of Clary's shirt and did the same, tucking her head low and kissing the spot between Clary's breasts when it was removed.

“Don't tease me, Iz.” Clary said, between heaving breaths.

Izzy smirked and unclasped Clary's bra, letting her boobs greet the cold air.

Izzy took a nipple into her mouth and sucked hard, causing Clary to let out a heady moan. Clary fumbled with her own belt buckle. It took her a moment to unclasp it but when she did, she pushed her pants and lacy underwear down to her knees.

“Izzy, please.” Clary gasped out.

Izzy took pity on her, undoing the laces on Clary boots before pulling them and the rest of her clothes off.

“Wait.” Clary said, placing a hand on Izzy's wrist. “Take your clothes off too.”

“So needy.” Izzy tutted, leaning in to taste Clary's mouth again.

Izzy unclasped her own bra between kisses, the black material easily slipping off her. She leaned back to shimmy out of her pants as Clary watched on with heated interested.

“See something you like?” Izzy quipped.

Clary rolled her eyes. “You're such a narcissist.”

Izzy huffed. “Knowing I have a good body isn't narcissistic... It's observant.”

Clary licked her lips. “I can't argue with that.” Clary said, reaching a hand up to fondle one of Izzy's tits.

Izzy groaned, placing a kiss to Clary's arm before rearranging herself so she could duck down between Clary's thighs.

Izzy nearly smiled at the sound Clary made when Izzy gave her a first tentative lick. Clary loved being eaten out as almost as much as Izzy liked eating her out.

Izzy pressed her tongue into her with sharp jabs, causing Clary to let out quick, sharp breaths in pleasure. Izzy's fingertips lightly grazed Clary's thighs and Clary grabbed the back of Izzy's head in response. She didn't push Izzy down, but the slight pressure spurred Izzy's onward to find Clary's release.

Izzy pressed her tongue against Clary's clit and heard as Clary let out a yell, rocking her hips up to meet Izzy's methodical thrusts. Izzy laid a steady palm against Clary's inner thigh to hold her open as she worked her tongue inside her.

Clary's breaths became more stuttered and Izzy knew her girlfriend was close.

“Iz. _Izzy_.” Clary pleaded.

Izzy took pity on her, rubbing her thumb against Clary's clit as she continued to fuck her tongue in and out of her pussy.

She felt Clary shudder and come on her fingers as tongue as she orgasmed, a low groan coming from her throat as she did.

Izzy placed gentle kisses on the inside of Clary's thigh and belly as she came down from the high. Clary pushed herself up and forward to kiss Izzy. Clary pressed her tongue inside Izzy's mouth, no doubt tasting herself on Izzy's tongue.

“My turn.” Clary whispered, flipping Izzy over with Shadowhunter strength and pinning her to the mattress.

Clary didn't waste anytime at all, pressing her lips to Izzy with ease. Izzy felt her warm tongue inside her before she let pleasure overtake her.

It had been a while since they'd fucked and even she could admit she had been overworking herself as of late. It felt nice to lay back and let someone take care of her.

Izzy bent her knees, pushing Clary's head closer to herself when Clary gave her a particularly daring lick to her clit.

“You're amazing, Clary.” Izzy whispered out in praise, meaning every word of it.

Clary didn't even pause in her ministrations, continuing to fuck the dark haired woman on her tongue. Izzy threw her head back onto the pillows, feeling as her hair stuck to her neck since she was sweating so much. Clary pulled off of her momentarily and Izzy would have whined if Clary hadn't replaced her tongue with fingers and bit a love mark into her thigh.

“Come for me, Iz.” Clary whispered against her skin, moving her fingers against her clit in a fast and pleasing motion.

Izzy let out a few harsh breaths before the friction was too much for her and she let out a groan, orgasming over Clary's nimble fingers.

Clary fucked her through it until Izzy's breaths had evened out into a more normal cadence.

“That was good.” Izzy praised, pressing a kiss to Clary's cheek as she laid down beside her.

“Yeah?” Clary asked, a tad breathless herself. “Does that mean you'll take more breaks?”

“If it means more mind blowing sex like that, most definitely.” Izzy said with a smile. She stroked a hand down Clary's side, her smile fading a bit as the mood sobered. “I'm sorry I've been so busy.”

“I've been busy too.” Clary said apologetically. “I just wish we could see each other more.”

“We've got our date this weekend.” Izzy reminded her, tapping Clary on the nose. “I'm not letting anything stand in the way of that.”

Clary smiled, closing the distance between them to give Izzy a brief kiss. “Me either.”

Izzy threw a leg over Clary's and pulled her close. Clary looked at her with such a languid happiness that Izzy couldn't resist pressing a kiss to her jaw.

“I love you, Clary.” Izzy said, tracing a finger along Clary's arm.

Clary shifted closer to give the tip of Izzy's nose a kiss. “I love you too, Isabelle.”

Izzy gave her a grin and Clary smiled back just as blindingly.

Clary stroked the back of her hand down Izzy's cheek. “Now, get some sleep. You must be exhausted.”

Izzy nodded, feeling the statement in her bones. She had been working incredibly hard these past few weeks since she'd been appointed weapons master. It wasn't until she was resting here in Clary's arms that she felt all those sleepless nights catch up to her.

Izzy felt the gentle pressure as Clary planted a kiss to her temple. She swore she heard Clary mumble something encouraging before she succumbed to sleep, feeling completely safe in her girlfriend's arms.

The two of them slept through the entire night and felt more rested than they had in weeks when they finally woke.

 


End file.
